An RF amplifier of this kind is disclosed, for example, in EP 0 096 820 B1. This RF power amplifier modulates and amplifies RF carrier signals by means of a digital feedback control system to form pulse-shaped radio signals of a predetermined shape. Accordingly, uniform RF pulses following each other successively in time are generated. A continuous desired-value/actual-value comparison within the control corrects the RF pulses, whose level characteristic is severely distorted during amplification. Use is made of buffers, so that the correction can be performed in the intervals between pulses. The feedback control loop is open during the correction, and high overall control stability is obtained, particularly if uniform RF pulses are generated. WO 92/04771 discloses a power amplifier for amplifying a TDMA radio signal (TDMA: time-division multiple access) whose power changes from time interval to time interval, i.e., the level characteristic of the TDMA radio signal is set anew for each time interval. The power amplifier described is particularly suitable for use in GSM radio transmitters (GSM: Global System for Mobile Communication). The power amplifier is dynamically controlled, so that the power level of the TDMA radio signal adjusts itself to a newly predetermined desired value from time interval to time interval. Power control is effected by means of digital circuits which change the level of the radio signal.